


Sam's Truth

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: It's the anniversary of your brother's death, and your dad has something to say to you. After his call, Sammy's there to comofort you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italics indicate the other side of a phone conversation

 

Having Sam Winchester by your side when the rest of your family was telling you to go to hell was the best thing that could have happened to you.

Sam Winchester was the world’s kindest, most burdened soul, and he took on the pain of everyone that he came into contact with, hoping to ease some of their suffering.

When you first met Sam, you’d been taking down a rugaru and he and his brother burst in just as you were firing off the flame shots. Dean and you had teamed up before. When you were both younger, and you’d heard stories of the infamous Sammy, but meeting the man was an entirely different story. Dean had said Sam was tall, but tall was an understatement. Standing 5’4”, you weren’t exactly tall yourself, but Sam towered over you by at least a foot, and you felt like a dwarf. Of course, he tried hiding it, tried making himself seem smaller than he was, and your heart squeezed a bit for this thoughtful man.

You’d offered to buy them rounds at the bar, mostly because some well-placed cleavage and flirtation meant you’d get free rounds, even if you were with two handsome, imposing men. They took you up on your offer, and the three of you enjoyed an evening talking about hunts, about what had happened since the last time Dean had seen you (diverting the apocalypse? Angels? What the hell?!). Eventually Dean wandered off with some pretty blonde with an accent and witty quips, leaving you and Sam to talk and subtly flirt.

After that night, you’d joined up with the Winchesters for hunts more often, until they’d found the Men of Letters bunker and invited you to move in. 

Living with the Winchesters was a wild ride. Dean was grumpy in the morning, Sam was always up at the crack of dawn to run, and you were the in-between, awake by the time Sam got back but also not fully functional until at least 10 A.M. most days. You kept the bunker clean, laundry done, and food on the table, and the boys would always express their eternal gratitude.

Hunts with the boys becomes easier than ever, your presence putting people at ease around the two intimidating men. They praise you for it often, though Dean’s is more a gruff ‘good job’ or ‘thanks’ than actual praise, but you count it.

You avoid talking about your past to them as much as possible; the memories of your childhood and why you’re a hunter too painful to dwell on often.

But not today. Today is the anniversary of your brother’s death at the hands of a rogue werewolf, and a call from your father first thing in the morning is just the shit you need. 

“Hello?”

_ “(Y/N)! Have you killed that bastard yet? Have you avenged your brother? Or are you still being a useless bitch? _ ” Your dad’s words are slurred, but that doesn’t stop their sting, and you feel yourself bristle.

“I’m not a useless bitch, Dad. No, I haven’t killed the wolf yet, but I’ve killed plenty of other things, saved a bunch of other people, isn’t tha-”

“ _ No! None of that means anything! It doesn’t bring your brother back, and it isn’t revenge if it’s not that damned wolf. I thought I raised you better than that, (Y/N).” _

“You barely raised me at all! When you weren’t on some drunk bender, you were taking me on hunts, and before I could shoot a gun! You’ve put my life in danger more than raised me! I have done actual good in this world, and you can’t see that because you’re so damn bent on your revenge!” You must be shouting, because someone knocks on your door. Sam peeks his head in, then walks in when he sees your face, which is tear-streaked too. 

_ “Who’s that I hear with you? I heard you were slutting around with those trash Winchester boys. Is it one of them? Are you fucking both of them, you whore?! _ ” 

Before you can respond, Sam takes the phone from your hands, cold fury on his face. “Excuse me, but your daughter is no whore, nor is she a slut, or any of the other names you’ve called her. She is an amazing hunter and has saved more lives, I’m sure, than you have. You’re a shitty father, and that’s saying something, coming from a trash Winchester. Which, by the way, your daughter is not sleeping with either of us. You need to learn your manners, and learn to be an actual decent parent.” Sam’s voice is ice, and you shiver as he presses the ‘End Call’ button. 

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, then turns to you, looking unsure. “Are you okay, (Y/N)?” He asks, though he already knows you’re not.

“I’m never going to be good enough for him, Sam! No matter how many monsters I kill, how many people I save, I couldn’t save my brother and he resents me for it, and I can’t kill the son of a bitch that took him either, so I’m a failure. That’s all I’ll ever be to him.” You sob, your shoulders shaking as you cry. 

Sam wraps his arms around you and holds you tight, stroking your hair and rocking you gently. “(Y/N), I know he’s your dad, but his opinion is wrong. You’re not any of those things he called you, not at all. You are good! You’re one of the best hunters I’ve known, and Dean would agree. Not to mention you are kind, crazy brilliant, gorgeous, and could take Dean down pretty damn quickly. Everyone you meet loves you, even the ones that aren’t the nicest people. Your smile brightens up the room, and you’ve saved so many people. I’m sorry you lost your brother and feel like it’s your job to get revenge, but I promise you, revenge isn’t as good as it sounds.” His voice has melted to soft butter, warming you and comforting you, and he doesn’t let go of you until your tears subside and you pull away.

“Thank you Sam. I- I’m so sorry you walked in on that and had to hear it. I wanted to keep my family stuff private. Today’s just the anniversary of when my brother was killed and Dad always calls me then and I should’ve known to expect it but honestly I’d lost track of the date and I wasn’t prepared. I… Thank you.” You rub at your face, trying to wipe away your tears and stop sniffling. 

Sam smiles and presses a gentle kiss to your forehead. “It’s okay (Y/N). Really, I understand having a crappy dad. Dean does too. If you want to talk, we’re here. For as much as Dean complains about chick-flick moments, he’d be willing to listen to you if needed.” Sam moves to walk out, but you reach out and grab his arm.

“Sam, will you,” you pause and blush, looking at the ground, “Will you stay with me? I just really need held right now and we can do it wherever, I just…” You trail off and shake your head, letting out a frustrated sigh. “No, forget it. It’s stupid.” 

Sam scoffs and takes your hand, leading you gently over to the bed. “It’s not stupid, (Y/N). I’m happy to cuddle you,” he assures you, pulling his shirt over his head and before you can form a sentence, he’s under your covers, smiling at you and inviting you to bed.

Your hands are shaking as you grab your pajamas and walk into the bathroom, less comfortable with Sam looking at you than Sam is with you looking at him. You change and brush your teeth, for some reason taking more care with your nighttime appearance than usual. Finally, you give your reflection one last check and walk out, shutting off lights as you go. Sam’s shifted a little, not that you were surprised, and you crawl into bed a little stiffly, unsure and shy now that you’re in bed with Sam, even if it is only to cuddle. 

Sam chuckles and moves to you, pressing his front to your back and spooning you, one arm draped over your waist, the other underneath your pillow, extra support for your neck. You cuddle back into him and Sam whispers soft stories of happy childhood memories with Dean and Bobby until you’re asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second part to this, like morning after smut, thanks to a comment my beta made! But only maybe. Depends on the response on here and on tumblr.


End file.
